AUG A3
}} The AUG A3 is an Austrian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 52 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The AUG A3 is extremely similar to the AUG A1 and AUG A2. It features a MIL-STD-1913 rail on top of the receiver to adapt with modern attachments, like the AUG A2 as well as an external bolt release. The charging handle was also changed a bit. Otherwise, there is no real improvement in the weapon's mechanism. The AUG A3 SF (aka AUG A2 Commando) is a variant of the AUG A3 that has a built-in telescopic sight (like the A1) that has rails on the 3, 9, and 12 o'clock positions as well as a rail on the right of the receiver. Other than these new features, the rest of the gun is the same as the original AUG A3. In-Game ''General Information The AUG A3 has a coyote brown finish with a black magazine, to blend into desert environments. This in contrast to the Olive Drab Green of the AUG A1 and A2. This assault rifle is a jack of all trades. It has a decent rate of fire, an average damage and a tight recoil pattern with a low 1st shot recoil. However, like the other weapons in the AUG series, its recoil has significantly wide horizontal spread; even a Compensator can't completely reduce the horizontal recoil. It can be difficult to get used for players habituated with a higher vertical-than-horizontal recoil weapon like the SCAR and AK-12 family. The Rate of Fire (RoF) is quite average; it's not too fast that it will burn a magazine in a fraction of second nor too slow to the point that it can't have a good Time-to-Kill (TTK). This weapon has a 3-round burst mode, but it retains the same TTK as full auto. Usage & Tactics In full-auto, the AUG A3 is effective in close to medium range engagements, but it is mostly effective at mid-range, for the firerate doesn't burn out your magazine too quickly but won't hinder your DPS to a large extent. Avoid completely emptying the magazine because the AUG A3 has a quite long empty reload time. Due to the horizontal recoil and low vertical recoil, the rifle doesn't need much of recoil control, a benefit for inexperienced players. However, for some experienced players, the horizontal spread can consume a lot of ammunition, especially at longer ranges, due to it being more difficult to use as it is less consistent in dealing damage. With a low 1st shot recoil, this gun can be quite useful for long range engagement; setting your gun to semi-auto is highly recommended when engaging in long range, as there is no animation when switching firing modes and will not leave you vulnerable. The 3-round burst mode can be used in CQC to conserve ammo compared to spraying on full auto, but outside of that, the full auto mode outclasses the 3-round burst because it has more spread at mid-range. Conclusion The AUG A3 is an inverse of the AUG A1; they are pretty similar with a few differences. It trades out the default optic of the AUG A1 for a wider choice of optics, as it won't have the same accuracy penalties that the AUG A1 has. It has worse hipfire accuracy than it's predecessor, but in turn receives higher damage. These traits support the AUG A3 in closer engagements that the AUG A1 would have more difficult times in. '''Available Attachments' Pros & Cons Pros: * Good Rate of Fire (RoF). * High aiming stability (quality of bullpup rifles). * Tight bullet spread. * No fire mode change animation, which allows fire-modes to be changed instantly. * Good iron sights. * Fairly low and controllable recoil. Cons: * Long reload time, both tactical and empty. * Moderate camera recoil. * Significantly wide horizontal spread and recoil, which cannot be mitigated with a Compensator. * Poor damage compared to others at close range. * The Canted Iron Sight and the Canted Delta Sights do not work properly. Trivia * The AUG A3 was added in the 0.6.0 update along with the AUG A2, AUG HBAR, and the AUG A3 Para. It originally appeared in the closed Alpha. * The AUG A3 uses a Coyote Brown finish, like the AUG A3 Para. * In the alpha version, the AUG A3 had two paint variants: a tiger stripe camo, and a sleek black and gray finish. * Its ironsights during the alpha stages were identical to the alpha M4's iron sights. * When it first came out, it was possible for the aim stability stat to go through the bar. This could be easily done with a Compensator and a Stubby Grip. This was later fixed. * In real life, there are 3 round burst variants of the AUG A3. * The AUG A3's model in-game is missing its bolt release. * This gun has a 3-round burst in-game. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:AUG Family Category:Assault Rifles